amar hasta morir
by Kishin-Allyson
Summary: uchihacest... madaraxIzuna... xD otra vez me encanta esta pareja... violencia, sadismo, incesto, suicidio. no se que mas poner... :D Leve: ObitoxIzuna.
1. Chapter 1

**_HOLA QUE UBO... xD YO DE NUEVO CON MI HISTORIAS QUE AHORA SOY FANÁTICA DE LAS PAREJAS DE HERMANOS... BUENO ME GUSTAN SOLO DOS: MADARA E IZUNA... Y DANTE Y VERGIL..._**

**_BUENO ESTA IDEA SURGIÓ DE UNA NOTICIA AQUÍ EN CHILE... CREO QUE ES UNA BUENA IDEA, PERO ESTE FIC LO HARE CON AYUDA DE MI HERMANA YA QUE ELLA ES MAS SÁDICA Y MASOQUISTA, YA QUE ESTE ES EL TEMA CENTRAL DE LA HISTORIA._**

**_EXPLICACIÓN:_**

**_izuna desde pequeño se lleva muy bien con su hermano madara, hasta un momento en la vida de madara que descubre su sexualidad, y se enamora de su hermano menor y lo acosa y lo obliga ser cosas que el no quiere, hasta cierto punto._**

* * *

_**INTRODUCCIÓN...**_

-hijo ya se les hace tarde.

-*Bostezo*_-Madara levántate ya llegaras tarde al trabajo otra vez _.-le dije, me acerque a él y lo mecí un poco, madara que aun se encontraba con los ojos cerrados me sonrió y me abrazo muy fuerte, tan fuerte que de mis labios se me escapo un pequeño gemido.

-aah… Madara suéltame nuestra madre nos puede ver _-le dije, pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue un beso, al cual yo me resistí; le mordí el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar y también este acto hizo a Madara gemir.

-¡deja de hacer eso!_- le grite a Madara que ahora se estaba limpiando su labio.

-que tiene que lo haga, cada vez que te resistes me excitas más, y que tiene que nos besemos, los hermanos se besan_-me dijo Madara poniéndose de pie y se acerco a mí.

-Pero…_-no pude continuar hablando ya que Madara me pego bruscamente a la pared, extendió sus brazos y los puso arriba de mis hombros.

La mirada penetrante de Madara recorría mi cuerpo, me sentí temblar, desvié mi mirar a otro lugar, Madara al darse cuenta de que no lo estaba mirando con su mano izquierda tomo mi rostro y me obligo a mirarlo, la mirar de Madara era pervertida esa mirada cargada de lujuria me daba asco.

Madara acerco su rostro al mío con la intención de besarme, pero el ruido de la puerta le impidió seguir su propósito.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a nuestra madre con el seño fruncido.

-Chicos ya es tarde… ¿Madara cuando te piensas vestir?_-le dijo mi madre._-ah Izuna estoy tan orgullosa de ti no como tu hermano_-me dijo mi madre acercándose a mí para hacer lo de costumbre darme un beso en los labios.

-mi Izunita es muy responsable y muy educado, no como tu Madara eres irresponsable y muy mal educado, deberías aprender de tu hermano menor._-nos dijo nuestra madre.

-yo también te quiero madre… ¿y ahora podrías hacer abandono de nuestro metro cuadrado si no es para ti mucha molestia?_-le dijo Madara con una cortesía irónica.

-ja yo también… me voy… los espero para desayunar así que no se tarden.

Mi madre salió de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada, cosa que aprovecho Madara.

-hasta cuando soportaras que madre te beses en la boca… you belong to me._-me susurro madara, cosa que yo respondí de inmediato.

-quítate… yo no te pertenezco… solo soy tu hermano. Déjame en paz._-le hable ya muy molesto y me Salí de la habitación dejándolo solo.

* * *

_**OJALA LES ALLÁ GUSTADO LA INTRODUCCIÓN... SI NO LES GUSTO POR FAVOR DÍGANMELO Y SI LES GUSTO QUE FELIZ SERIA...  
**_

_**TENGO ENTENDIDO QUE HAY ALGUNAS FANS DEL MADAIZUNA QUE NOS LES GUSTA QUE IZUNA SE LO VIOLEN SI LO PONGA COMO UNA MUJER LLORONA, PERO TIENE QUE ENTENDER QUE MADARA ES MAYOR QUE EL, POR ESO A IZUNA SE LE HACE DIFICIL DEFENDERSE... BUENO AL PRINCIPIO SERA ASÍ... BUENO ERA ESO SOLAMENTE GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**_


	2. Acontecimientos 1-2

**_Hola bueno este es el primer cap que tiene dos partes. bueno ojala les guste._**

* * *

_Miércoles 8 de julio._

Con Madara ya vestido, y yo ya estaba desayunando con madre, se nos dio la hora de salida.

-ya es tarde Izuna… vete pronto._-me dijo mi madre que ahora se levantaba de la mesa para recoger la loza.

-no te preocupes madre yo lo llevare al instituto._-se ofreció amablemente Madara.

-¡No!... digo no hermano para que… yo puedo irme solo._-le dije, tratando de disimular mi notoria molestia, eso hizo que Madara frunciera el seño.

-Izuna… Madara se está ofreciendo muy amablemente y así ya no llegaras tan tarde._-me dijo mi madre que estaba con los platos en la mano y yendo a la cocina.

-¿si hermanito que te podría pasar si te vas conmigo?_-me pregunto Madara con cara de pervertido, ya que su madre no lo podía ver.

-si Izuna, es tu hermano… que te puede hacer, no te puede violar…_-me dijo mi madre de la cocina.

-claro mi hermano… nunca haría eso.-le respondí en un tono irónico.- me voy.- dije por ultimo tomando mi bolso y me marche, de tras mío salió madara.

-¿a dónde vas tan rápido hermanito?.-me pregunto madara.

-me voy al instituto que no lo ves.-dije cabreado.

-yo te llevo. Ven sube al auto.

-contigo… contigo no voy.-le respondí escupiéndole, más bien le escupí los pies, y Salí corriendo.

-maldito… hijo de… me las pagara.- dijo Madara subiendo al auto para seguirme.

Yo corría y corría lo más rápido que podía, pare en una esquina. Estaba muy cansado mire para atrás y venia Madara… quise correr pero mis piernas no respondían, me quede hay espantado cuando Madara bajo de su auto y me miro con Odio…

-que te has creído.-me grito madara y me dio un puñetazo.

-bastardo…- le grite para arrojarme encima de él y devolverle el puñetazo.

_**I've felt the hate rise up in me...**__**  
**__**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...**__**  
**__**I wonder out where you can't see...**__**  
**__**Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...**_

Cuando ya habíamos dejado de pelear yo tenía toda la boca ensangrentada, al igual que Madara…

Madara se acerco a mí y me abrazo muy fuerte…

-Te amo… Izuna.-me dijo al oído.

-¡suéltame!… ¡eres un enfermo!.- le grite, solté su agarre y corrí atravesando la calle.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Madara, que quedo muy conmocionado después de mis palabras.

_**Good Bye!**_

_**I wipe it off on tile, the light is brighter this time**__**  
**__**Everything is 3 D blasphemy**__**  
**__**my eye are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up**__**  
**__**This is not the way I picture me**__**  
**__**I can't contral my shakes, how the hell did i get here?**__**  
**__**Somthing about this, so very wring**__**  
**__**I have to laugh out loud, I wish i didn't like this**__**  
**__**Is it a dream of a memory?**_

Llegue exhausto al instituto, cuando en eso choque con alguien… hojas regadas por toda la entrada del instituto. Levante la cabeza para ver con quien había chocado.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez imbécil.-me dijo.

-lo siento.-trate de disculparme, me puse de pie y emprendí rumbo hacia mi salón.

_**Get outta my head coz i don't need this**__**  
**__**why didn't i see this?**__**  
**__**i'm a victim - Manchurian candidate**__**  
**__**I - have - sinned - by - just**__**  
**__**Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away**__**  
**__**you haven't learned a thing**__**  
**__**i haven't change a thing**__**  
**__**my flesh was in my bones**__**  
**__**the pain was always free**_

Camine dejando solo aquel chico, pero algo me detuvo… me sostuvieron por los hombros y recordé algo.

-¡suéltame MADARA!-grite con miedo en mi tono de voz.

_**I've felt the hate rise up in me...**__**  
**__**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...**__**  
**__**I wonder out where you can't see...**__**  
**__**Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...**__**Good Bye!**_

_**Get outta my head coz i don't need this**__**  
**__**why didn't i see this?**__**  
**__**i'm a victim - Manchurian candidate**__**  
**__**I - have - sinned - by - just**__**  
**__**Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away**__**  
**__**you haven't learned a thing**__**  
**__**i haven't change a thing**__**  
**__**my flesh was in my bones**__**  
**__**the pain was always free**__**And it waits for you!**_

Me di vuelta muy rápido, tapándome con la mirada intrigada de aquel chico con el que había chocado.

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto con un deje de preocupación.

-…-no dije ninguna palabra tan solo agache mi cabeza y respire hondo.

-¿oye? tengo un problema. Soy nuevo y no sé dónde queda mi salón ¿me podrías decir, dónde queda?-me pregunto el chico amablemente y también con una sonrisa muy linda.

-¿Cuál es tu salón?-murmure.

-el salón 17-B.-me respondió.

-es mi… salón.- le respondí un poco más fuerte que antes, y me marche dejándolo solo nuevamente.

-valla te gusta dejar a la gente sola-me dijo corriendo tras de mi.- pues ahora yo seré tu compañero de banco ¿está bien? o ya tienes uno- me pregunto.

-te recomiendo que te busque otra persona con quien estar.-le dije con un tono neutro.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto intrigado.

-si estás conmigo nadie te hablara… todos piensan que soy un… muy callado, poco expresivo y un... loco.-le aclare de inmediato mi postura.

-no me importa…-fue lo único que escuche.

-…- quede pensando.

-_**no me importa que me digan que también soy un loco por estar contigo**_… y por cierto me llamo Tobirama ¿y tú?._-lo que dijo se le escucho como Madara y eso me asusto mucho.

- Izuna…así me llamo... mejor vamos a clase.-le dije cambiando el tema y caminando más rápido.

Para variar cuando llegamos al salón estaba todo desordenado… ya que el profesor no estaba, y lo de siempre paso…

* * *

_**:S Bueno que sera lo de siempre? en la conti lo sabrán.**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A: SLIPKNOT... LA CANCIÓN QUE ESTA ENTREMEDIO DEL FIC SE LLAMA WAIT AND BLEED... **_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER. **_


	3. ACONTECIMIENTOS 2-2

-miren, miren quien viene hay… hahahaahhahahhha._-todos rieron._-es el mudo… hahahahahaahh._-todos rieron de nuevo.

_**My Guilt and My Shame always sell me short - always feel the same**_  
_**And My Face and My Soul always wear me thin - always under control**_  
_**But the longest hours you'll have in your life**_  
_**Are the ones you sit through to know if you're right**_  
_**So I'll wait, but I pray that I'm wrong**_  
_**Because I think I know what's going on**__**.**_

-como estas anti social._-me pregunto le mismo chico que me empezó a reírse de mi._-¿Qué no dirás nada? ¿No te defenderás?

-…-no dije nada y pase por su lado.

Avance hacia atrás, ya que atrás me sentaba yo, justo al lado de la ventana. Me encanta mirar por la ventana ver como la gente normal pasa por frente mío, aquella gente que no carece de un problema tan grande en su vida, como yo lo estoy sufriendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sumergidos en mis pensamientos tormentosos no pude reaccionar.

Me el chico que siempre me molesta me tomo por el cabello.

-hahahahahha… miren a la Izunita… ¿Cómo estás? eres una chica ¿Por qué te dejas crecer el cabello? ¿Por tu novio? ¡Eres Gay ya sabía yo!_-de nuevo todo el salón riéndose de mi._-¿Qué de nuevo no hablaras? Te defenderas?

-yo hablo cuando es necesario._-le aclare.

-O_o OH por fin hablas… jamás te había escuchado hablar._-me dijo tirándome un poco más el cabello.

_**So Let Me Get This Straight... the only will is my own**_  
_**I do whatever I want and stay alone**_  
_**All my decisions make it untouchable and tainted**_  
_**I'm gonna suffer for the rest of my life**_  
_**But I will always find a way to survive**_  
_**I'm not a failure, but I know what it's like**_  
_**I can take it or leave it... or die**_

_**STAY - You don't always know where you stand**_  
_**'Til you know that you won't run away**_  
_**There's something inside me that feels**_  
_**Like Breathing in Sulfur...**_

-ya termínaste._-le dije mirándolo con el mismo semblante tranquilo de siempre.

-uuu que miedo no te gusta que te tire el cabello, bueno entonces prefieres esto._- fue lo último que me dijo y trato de darme un puñetazo, pero no lo logro. Gracias a mis buenos reflejos ataje su puño con mi mano antes de que llegara a mi cara.

_**My Life is undone - and I'm a sinner to most but a sage to some**_  
_**And my Gods are Untrue - I'm probably wrong, but I'm better than**_ _**you**__**.**_

-¡ja! ¿Crees que eso me asusta?._-me pregunto._-tengo otra mano._- me dijo antes de lanzar su próximo golpe con su otra mano, a la que yo hábilmente ataje nuevamente con mi otra mano libre.

-hum._- dije._- … pues ya no te quedan manos… y a me queda algo más._-termine diciendo… de un momento a otro el chico tomo el aspecto de madara… su cabello, sus ojos, y no me resistí y sin más rodeos le di un cabezazo, muy fuerte que le rompí la nariz.

El soltó mi agarre y salió corriendo y llorando como una niña. No era Madara era un chico… mi compañero… lo golpee pensando que era… Madara.

Todos quedaron perplejos por mi reacción y no los culpo jamás reaccionaba así, nunca hable con nadie ni tampoco no peleaba con nadie, esta era la primera vez que hacia algo así y era mi primera suspensión…

Cuando yo golpee al imbécil de mi compañero de clases el profe me estuvo observando atónito al igual que mis compañeros.

-Uchiha… Izuna ven de inmediato._-me grito el profesor.

Tan solo camine mirando al piso ya que estaba muy avergonzado por mi comportamiento…

__**pero él se le merecía... Madara se lo merece… de apoco te consume el odio._- **_sonó una voz en mi interior.

_ _**¿se lo merecía**_?_-me pregunte.

_**_si… el te ha hecho mucho daño. tienes que vengarte._-**_me dijo mi voz interna.

Agite mi cabeza muy rápido, para quitarme esas voces que venían de mí mente.

-Izuna… me has decepcionado… tú mi mejor alumno… ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Últimamente no estás respondiendo como antes?_-me dijo mi maestro.

-no es nada._-murmure.

-vete a detención._- fue lo único que me dijo y apunto hacia la puerta de salida.

Con la cabeza gacha Salí del salón, levante la cabeza y al lado de la puerta del salón estaba aquel chico al cual le había propinado un certero golpe en la nariz… me acerque a él.

-perdón… no debí a ver reaccionado así._-le dije amable mente.

-… sabes algo… puedes meterte tus disculpas en el culo… eres un hijo de perra, bastardo ya me voy a vengar de ti maldito desgraciado._-le dijo

-…- no dije nada… trate de justificar su reacción, pero no el no debió reaccionar así. _**El comenzó todo**_, pero yo lo termine,_** eres un tonto debiste haberle pateado el culo al maldito chupa pijas ese, **_salte de mi cabeza no quiero escucharte.

Las voces en mi mente se volvían más y más.

_**And the longest hours I've had in my life**_  
_**Were the ones I went through to know I was right**_  
_**So I'm safe, but I'm a little outside**_  
_**I'm gonna laugh when I'm buried alive**_

_**STAY - You don't always know where you stand**_  
_**'Til you know that you won't run away**_  
_**There's something inside me that feels**_  
_**Like Breathing in Sulfur...**_

_**LIKE BREATHING IN SULFUR**__**.**_

Después de esos pensamientos segui caminando hacia detención. Mi instituto estaba lleno de ventanas, los muros estaban hechos de vidrio, por aquel pasillo, en el que me encontraba caminando; daba con el estacionamiento muchos autos se encontraban estacionados, pero uno llamo toda mi atención…

-¡El auto de Madara!_-al decir ese nombre me dio un escalofrió pequeño, pero cuando vi bajar del auto a Madara un enorme escalofrió recorrió mi espalda comencé a sudar frio, y creo que me puse mas pálido de lo que era.

_**STAY - You don't always know where you stand**_  
_**'Til you know that you won't run away**_  
_**There's something inside me that feels**_  
_**Like Breathing in Sulfur...**_

_**LIKE BREATHING IN SULFUR**_

-como es tanto el miedo que le tengo a mi hermano._-me pregunto.

Salí corriendo por el pasillo, con la intención de que madara no me viera… ¿Qué hacia aquí? Esa fue mi gran pregunta y la respuesta… lo llamaron para avisarle que había golpeado a un chico.

-estoy perdido._-me dije en voz alta.

-créelo está perdido._-dijo una voz grave detrás de mí.

-M…Madara._-dije para girarme a verlo.

-en que lio te has metido Izuna._-me hablo madara, que comenzó acariciar mi mejilla.

-…-quise romperle la cara a golpes a Madara… pero no pude se sentía tan cálido… de apoco mi corazón palpitaba…

-pensé que estaba muerto._-murmure.

-¿dijiste algo?_-me pregunto Madara que acorto la distancia entre los dos quedando a escasos centímetros de mis labios… se detuvo.

Sentía su respiración en mis labios, y su mirada penetrante en mis ojos… él podía ver atreves de mi, Madara podía ver mi alma. Sus ojos…

Solté el agarre rápidamente y me fui a detención, lo único que escuche fue una pequeña risa de parte de Madara.

Yo estaba sentado en el piso esperando a que madara saliera de la oficina del directo… y mis peticiones fueron escuchadas… madara salió por la puerta de la dirección.

La vista de madara se junto con la mía, me extendió la mano y me la ofreció para ayudarme a parame, mi instinto rechazo la oferta de madara y lo deje con su mano estirada.

-¿Qué te dijo?_-le pregunte.

-no podrás venir al instituto en 1 semana._-me dijo con el mismo semblante de siempre.

-por mi está bien._-dije sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿crees que está bien? ¿Madre te regañara por esto? Es injustificado que le hayas golpeado a tu compañero._-me dijo tomándome del brazo muy agresivamente.

-cállate… date cuenta de lo que me reclamas… quien es el injustificado entérate ante de reclamare.

_**STAY - You don't always know where you stand**_  
_**'Til you know that you won't run away**_  
_**There's something inside me that feels**_  
_**Like Breathing in Sulfur...**_

_**LIKE BREATHING IN SULFUR.**_

Así nos fuimos todo el camino a casa peleando, pero en vez de que Madara me llevara a casa… se detuvo en una esquina y me beso.

Era tan agradable sentir la lengua de Madara acariciar mi lengua… NO.

Me separa de inmediato y lo escupí en la cara.

-hum… ¿donde quieres ir?_-me pregunto para sorpresa mía y al mismo tiempo se limpio el escupo de la cara.

-¡quiero ir a casa! ¡No quiero estar más tiempo contigo entiende que te ODIO… TE ODIO MADARA!_-le grite cabreado de todo.

Madara no se inmuto ante mis palabras, tan solo hecho a andar el auto y nos fuimos a casa.

Al llegar a casa mi madre tenía la cena lista y servida en la mesa.

-llegamos._-dijo madara.

Madara y yo nos sacamos los zapatos y las chaquetas, caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-Izuna… me has decepcionado…_-dijo mi madre que estaba sentada en la mesa._-tomen asiento coman… y tu madara te puedes retira cuando termines de cenar, pero tu Izuna te quedas conmigo aquí tengo que hablar contigo.

La cena transcurrió tranquila… Madara termino de cenar se paró de su asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla a madre, después salió por la puerta, pero después de pocos segundos se asomo por la entrada del comedor y me tiro un beso y me giño el ojo, gesto que yo repugne y también hizo que me diera un escalofrió.

-Izuna… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_-me pregunto mi madre poniéndose de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

-tan… solo me defendí… no fue mi intención madre yo no quise.-murmure algo apenado.

-¿Qué pasa? Soy tu madre ¿tenme un poco de confianza y cuéntame que te pasa? No estás igual que antes y no me vengas con el cuento de que eres adolecente y esos chamullos.

-Mmm… emmm…por dónde empezar…los chicos de mi instituto se ríen de mí porque soy reservado y porque uso el cabello largo, tan solo es eso._-le murmure nuevamente.

-Mmm… no justifico tus actos pero si fue por defenderte… está bien… ven acá._-me dijo mi madre estirando sus brazos.

Me pare de la silla y camine hasta los brazos de mi madre…

Nos abrazamos… un abrazo cálido… tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlas… tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar en sus brazos y no me contuve me eche a llorar y comencé a pensar en lo que madara hacia conmigo… nosotros dos. Sus únicos hijos caímos en pecado… _**Madara lo provoco y te arrastro al odio infinito… el pecado del incesto…**__- pero yo no lo amo lo quiero solo como hermano… el está loco y yo también me estoy volviendo loco… no quiero, yo no quiero a Madara, el no es nada mío… El ya no es mi hermano.

Solté el agarre de mi madre y me limpie las lagrimas reverencie a mi madre y me marche a mi cuarto.

Caminado tranquilo sin ningún apuro por los pasillos de mi casa. En aquellas paredes que me traen recuerdos desagradables de mi pasado. Fotos donde sale nuestro padre… mi madre, Madara y… yo todos felices.

Desde que padre murió Madara comenzó a trabajar para traer más dinero a la casa, en el trabajo que tiene es muy conocido, por su belleza y ser muy frio (eso le atrae a las mujeres), todas las mujeres que trabajan cerca de Madara quedan enamoradas de él. Seguí mi camino mientras seguía reviviendo mi vida en aquellas fotos, llegue a la entrada de mi cuarto… no quería entrar… dude en entrar, pero que mas daba. Di los últimos paso con los ojos cerrados me pare firme frente a la puerta y no paso nada… de apoco abrí mis ojos y hay estaba Madara durmiendo en su cama sin arropar.

Su rostro trasmitía paz. Parecía un niño inofensivo… puede que sea Madara sea cualquier cosa… pero… sigue siendo mi hermano… para bien o para mal. Todavía tengo la esperanza de que cambie de nuevo y deje de ser tan cabeza dura y que alguna vez entre en razón y reaccione que esto que hace esta mal.

Lo mire, me acerque a él y lo arrope con las sabanas.

-hum…aggrrr…mmm._- rezongó Madara que siguió durmiendo.

-Cállate Madara…_-le dije. Y me fui a mi cama que estaba al lado de la cama de Madara.

Hay algunas noche en las que no puedo dormir muy bien por las noche, desperté prendí mi lámpara de noche que estaba en mi mesita de noche, me senté en la cama para… no se para que.

-arggg…_-escuche unos gemido.

-que mierda…_-me dije a mí mismo.

-aaggrrr… si así… más rápido…_-volvieron a decir…

-WTF…esa es la voz de…

-te amo Izuna… eres solo mío…_-dijo Madara. Su voz estaba más ronca por causa de la excitación.

Me puse de pie con mucho sigilo, me acerque un poco a Madara y ahí fue que lo vi. Se revolvía en la cama también había un bulto a la altura de su entrepierna. Se retorcía y gemía sin control…

Una corriente paso por mi cuerpo… un escalofrió…

Retrocedí unos paso y logre sentar en mi cama cuando Madara dio un gruñido muy fuerte… se corrió fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza… apagué mi luz antes de que Madara despertara y muy callado me Salí de la habitación… cerré la puerta y me fui a la habitación de mi Madre.

Toque la puerta, no escuche respuesta tan solo abrí la puerta y entre. Hay yacía mi Madre descansando en su cama, en un profundo sueño.

La cama era grande. Mi madre tan solo ocupaba la parte derecha de aquel lecho, desde que murió nuestro padre que nadie ocupaba ese espacio izquierdo.

Camine hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama y me recosté junto a mi madre y la abrace por la espalda.

-duerme bien hijo._- fue lo que me dijo y siguió durmiendo.

-duerme bien madre._-le dije y apoye mi rostro en su espalda y así me volví a dormir nuevamente tratando de olvidar mi tormentosa vida.

* * *

**_NOMBRE DE LA CANCION: SLIPKNOT- SULFUR._**

**_MUY BIEN ESO ES TODO POR HOY... HE DE CONFESAR QUE CUANDO ESCRIBÍ ESTO PENSÉ QUE ME DEMORARÍA MÁS PERO LO HICE EN UN TIEMPO RÉCORD :D BUENO SOLO ESO OJALA LES GUSTE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO._**


	4. tu llegada

_**HOLA, mucho TIEMPO .. xD MENTIRA NO FUE CASI NADA. PERO PARA MI FUE UN MONTÓN .. MMM las razones de por que no actualice es por que estoy un poco mal de salud... bueno pero eso a quien le importa bueno pero por si las dudas era por eso. ojala disfruten este cap :D **_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente mi madre me despertó igual de temprano que todos los días.

-¿Izuna? ¿Podrías ir a ver a tu hermano..._-me pregunto, bueno más bien fue una orden.

Me levante un poco molesto, pensando en lo que siempre pasaba cuando yo despertaba a Madara…

Camine hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación y abrí con suma cautela…

Ahí estaba Madara sentado en la cama con sus manos en la cabeza y las sabanas tiradas por el piso.

-¿me escúchate no?_-me pregunto Madara con un tono muy serio, el nunca me habla así.

-escucharte de que… de que hablas Madara._ le respondí.

-por eso cuando me desperté ya no estabas… me escuchaste lo que hice anoche.

No pude evitarlo, tan solo agache la cabeza.-Si…_-susurre.

-bueno… ya me lo has dicho un montón de veces… y ahora te hare caso… solo soy tu hermano._-me dijo con un tono triste.

Hay no, le rompí el corazón a Madara… sé que no debo arrepentirme pero…

-_**lo amas?**_

-NO. ES MI HERMANO Y NO ME GUSTA VERLO TRISTE.

_**-lo amas?**_

-… no sé.

Agite un poco mi cabeza… esos pensamientos esa voces ya no puedo.

-Izuna… ¿es tan difícil para ti… demostrarme tu amor?_-me dijo Madara levantándose de la cama.

-…_-

-¡Tanto es para ti Amarme!

-…_-

-¡Te amo! ¡Lo único que te pido es que me ames! ¡Ámame como yo te amo… solo es eso! ¡Es mucho pedir!_-me grito, me abrazo muy fuerte, y pego su cara a mi cuello.

-l…lo in…tentare._-dije en susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?_-me pregunto incrédulo Madara.

-lo intentare… tratare de hacerte feliz._-le dije mirándole a la cara, ya que en el momento que me pregunto me miro con sus hermoso ojos negros llenos de brillantes lagrimas.

-Te amo… Izuna._- fue lo único que escuche, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba acostado en mi cama con Madara encima.

-ahora hermano… sabrás lo que es el placer._-me susurro en el oído, y comenzó a besarme.

Sus manos se adentraron por debajo de mi playera y comenzó a acariciar mi estomago.

-hermano…Mmm… tu estomago es plano y muy suave…_-me volvió a susurrar Madara.

Sus fogosos besos era muy… como poder explicar la sensación… no tiene palabras para describir los besos de Madara, trate de responder cada besos que Madara me daba, pero se me hacía muy problemático, no porque no me gustara,( que en cierta forma no me gustan) la razón es por… el cargo de conciencia.

-Madara ya para por favor._-le roge.

-no… no me detendré._-me hablo madara, que una de sus manos dejo tranquilo mi estomago y viajo hacía.

-aah… Maa-dara… quítate._-le dije, ya que su mano bajo hasta mi entrepierna y la acaricio sobre la tela de mi pantalón de pijama.

-no me detente... mírame como me tienes ya... estoy muy excitado por tu culpa hermanito._-me hizo saber madara.

Con un rápido movimiento por parte de madara, que yo quede debajo de el.

Al darme cuenta en la posición en que nos encontrábamos ahora me sonroje un monto.

-puedes sentirlo._- me pregunto madara con una voz ronca.

En la posición en que nos encontrábamos era bastante comprometedora.

Madara acostado en la cama y yo encima de el. A lo que se refiere si podía sentirlo era… el pene de madara ya erecto, como ya estábamos llevando esto a otro nivel, no podía permitir empezar esto.

Me levante de encima de madara y me pare junto a la cama.

-Madara... yo... no puedo... no puedo seguir con esto._-le dije, y madara que miraba con enojo.

-y que hago yo... mírame estoy todo excitado, como me quito esto... mírate, ¡tú no estás tan excitado como yo!_-me reclamo madara.

-... ¡Hace Lo Que Hiciste Anoche!... ¡Mastúrbate Pensando En Mi!_- fue lo único que le dije para salir de la habitación.

-(¡MALDITO BASTARDO!)_-me grito madara, trate de no tomar en cuenta sus palabra y me fui al cuarto de baño.

Me desvestí y me coloque bajo el agua que escurría de la llave.

Mire hacia el techo… y comencé a pensar… pensamientos de mi pasado, Madara y yo felices. Siempre lo habíamos sido hasta estos últimos años, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Madara?

-_**jamás se lo preguntaste._-**_me dijo la voz que resonó en mi mente.

Agite la cabeza y trate de no recordar nada más.

_Some peopl__e live that selfish desire__  
__Some choose to shout when they speak and they'll be the start__  
__Guarding the flame of those deep in fire__  
__Seeking out those with a voice__  
__One for tomorrow_

Salí de la ducha, me cubrí la cintura con una toalla y cogí otra toalla para secar mi cabello. Me acerque al espejo, estaba todo mojado por causa del vapor. Lentamente acerque mi mano al espejo y comencé a dibujar en mi reflejo… dibuje una sonrisa, y después los ojos. Dos círculos que hacían ver mis ojos y una línea curvada hacia riba que hacía notar una sonrisa en mi rostro…

-hehe. ya casi nunca sonrió._-me dije a mí mismo.

_They say we've lost our minds, we've just gained control__  
__Search endlessly, fight till we're free__  
__Fly past the edge of the sea__  
__No bended knee, no mockery,__  
__Somehow we still carry on_

Tire mi ropa al canasta de ropa sucia y me Salí del cuarto de baño.

Camine tranquilo por los pasillos, hasta mi cuarto. Entre sin cuidado, hay estaba mi madre haciendo el aseó en mi cuarto.

-Tu hermano es todo un desastre… lo único que se llevo fueron la sabanas, con la escusa de que se le dio vuelta un yogurt, pero dejo todo desordenado._-me dijo mi madre.

-madre ¿no crees que es muy temprano para que hagas las cosas?_-le pregunte.

_Silence your fear, we've got to move higher,__  
__Unlock the stars in the sky__  
__Guarding us all__  
__Battle the will of those who conspire,__  
__Take back the passion to live, vanish the sorrow_

-NO, no hoy tendremos visita, y se quedara a dormir y a la mañana siguiente se va. Adivina quien vendrá._-me hablo muy emocionada.

Comencé a usar mis dotes de sabiduría para pensar… ¿quién nos visita y hace que mi madre se emociones así?

-Mmm… no lo sé podría ser ¿Itachi?_-me pregunte.

-No… sigue pensando._- me dijo aun más animada.

-emm… ¿Minato y su familia?_-.

-ojala, pero no.

-no lo sé… madre sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas._-le dije un poco enfadado.

-vendrá… ¡Obito!_-me grito mi madre.

-Obito… y que le dio por venir a vernos._-le pregunte intrigado.

-ayer hable con él y dijo que hace tiempo que Madara ni tu lo llaman así que, el quiere venir a verlo, después de todo es su primo.

-si… tienes razón… hace mucho tiempo que no lo llamo. Cuanto será ¿4 o 5 años?_-le dije con un tono triste.

Dicho esto me senté en mi cama y comencé a vestirme con la ropa que mi madre saco de mi cajón.

-madre. ¿Podrías dejarme a solas un momento para vestirme?

-claro hijo. Jaja me tome la molestia de escoger tu ropa para que vistas muy lindo para cuando llegue Obito._-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-si me di cuenta… gracias._- le agradecí el gesto y comencé a vestirme.

_Destroys their perfect crime, watch the power fold__  
__Search endlessly, fight till we're free__  
__Fly past the edge of the sea__  
__No bended knee, no mockery,__  
__Somehow we still carry on_

Después de un rato corto ya estaba vestido, como mi madre quería en detalle mi ropa era. Unos jeans azules, con un cinturón negro, una playera negra con estampados, una chaqueta color café claro, unas zapatillas Adidas y algo agregado por mí un gorro gris.

Salí de mi habitación y fui al comedor.

-madre…_-le llame.

-estoy en la cocina._-me respondió.

Fui a la cocina y me encontré con la sorpresa.

-Hola… ¿Qué no me vas a saludar?_-me dijo Obito estirando sus brazos.

_Search endlessly, fight till we're free__  
__Fly past the edge of the sea__  
__No bended knee, no mockery,__  
__Somehow we still carry on__  
__Carry on!_

* * *

agradecimiento a: _**Avenged Sevenfold-carry on.**_

_****_gracias por leer :D


	5. estando tu conmigo todo esta bien

-Obito…_-fue lo único que dije y me tire encima del para abrazarlo.

-valla… no has crecido mucho…_-me dijo Obito acariciándome en la mejilla, eso hizo que me sonrojara.

-Mmm Pues veo que tu estas bastante crecido._-le dije con una sonrisa.

-pues para mi edad soy bastante sexy sabes._-me dijo, adoptando en una pose un tanto arrogante.

-claro… con 30 años eres bastante sexy Obito._-le dije irónicamente, cosas que disgusto a Obito haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

-¡YA! Dejen de discutir… y tu Izuna Obito puede ser tu primo, Pero es mayor que tu y no seas insolente._-me regaño mi madre.

-hehehe… tranquila tía no me molesta… tengo muy bien asimilada mi edad y si le contara, a las chicas les encanta mi edad. Jajajaja._-le dijo Obito._-tía hay algo en que la pueda ayudar._-le hablo Obito a mi madre.

-…pensándolo bien… no, pero gracias por ofrecerte, porque no me dejan sola en la cocina y van a la sala a relajarse._-nos ofreció mi madre.

-está bien…_-dijimos ambos.

Salimos de la cocina juntos y nos sentamos en distintos sofás.

Obito tomo el control de la Tv y la encendió.

-¿qué quieres ver?_-me pregunto.

-No se… casi nunca veo Tv tan temprano._-le respondí.

-a… por cierto… que haces aquí, ¿no deberías estar en el instituto?_-me pregunto intrigado.

-… eso… ha… estoy suspendido…_-le dije con algo de vergüenza.

-… ¿Qué?_-me hablo incrédulo.

-si… esto… golpee a un compañero del salón, y solo fue eso._-le dije tranquilo.

Obito se levanto del sofá y se acerco a mí, me miro fijamente a los ojos, se arrodillo frente a mí, como reacción mía; moví mi vista para otro lugar. Ante esa reacción Obito con una de sus manos tomo mi rostro para que lo mirara.

-mírame._-me dijo tiernamente.

Mis ojos de llenaron de lagrimas, estaba a punto de ceder en el llanto.

-por favor… Mírame._-me rogo con el mismos tono de antes.

Respire hondamente y lo mire. Me miraba con cariño. Solo él podía darme esas miradas.

-Izuna… ¿te pasa algo?_-me pregunto.

Seguíamos en la misma posición anterior.

-…no es… solo que… nada, olvídalo._-le dije dándole un pequeña y falsa sonrisa.

-no puedes engañarme a mi… y tú lo sabes, una vez alguien importante dijo _**que los ojos son las ventanas al alma**_. Y tus ojos trasmiten tristeza._-me dijo acariciándome mi mejilla con ternura.

Lo mire fijamente… no puede controlar mis emociones, las lagrimas brotaban cual cascada rebosantes de agua.

Lo abrace muy fuerte y comencé a llorar desesperadamente, aferrándome cada vez más a Obito que me respondía a mi repentino abrazo

-ya, ya tranquilo…_-me susurro Obito que me abrasaba más fuerte.

_**Talk to me softly**__**  
**__**There's something in your eyes**__**  
**__**Don't hang your head in sorrow**__**  
**__**And please don't cry**__**  
**__**I know how you feel inside I've**__**  
**__**I've been there before**__**  
**__**Something's changing' inside you**__**  
**__**And don't you know**__**  
**__**Don't you cry tonight**__**  
**__**I still love you baby**__**  
**__**Don't you cry tonight**__**  
**__**Don't you cry tonight**__**  
**__**There's a heaven above you baby**__**  
**__**And don't you cry tonight**_

-yo, no... No quiero más. Sniff, sniff._-le susurre, mientras trataba de controlar mis lagrimas que aun brotaban.

-cuentame... puedes confiar en mi, no le dire a nadie._- me susurro también Obito.

-es… que… no puedo._-le dije con mis voz quebrada en cada palabra.

-No me gusta verte llorar._-me aseguro Obito._-dime tan solo el nombre del que te hace daño, y… lo pagara con su vida._-me hablo con seguridad Obito.

_**Give me a whisper**__**  
**__**And give me a sigh**__**  
**__**Give me a kiss before you**__**  
**__**tell me goodbye**__**  
**__**Don't you take it so hard now**__**  
**__**And please don't take it so bad**__**  
**__**I'll still be thinking' of you**__**  
**__**And the times we had...baby**__**  
**__**And don't you cry tonight**__**  
**__**Don't you cry tonight**__**  
**__**Don't you cry tonight**__**  
**__**There's a heaven above you baby**__**  
**__**And don't you cry tonight**_

Mis pensamientos se volvieron confusos… mi Corazón latía desbocado, pensé que saldría de mi pecho… imágenes fugases de…

-M…ma…madara._-dije casi en susurro inaudible, una reacción repentina vino en mi me aleje de Obito y lo mire.

Obito… su expresión… confusa su respiración se agito, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos como plato… su mirada no se hizo esperar, sus ojos negros se posaron en mi…

-…Madara… ¿te…ha hecho algo?_-me pregunto en voz baja… en susurro.

No sabía que contestar, ahora tendría que atenerme a las consecuencias de decirle la verdad a Obito.

Con mis manos me limpie las lagrimas de mis mejillas, y di un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

-si…el…_-no pude continuar cuando Obito me abrazo tan repentinamente.

_**And please remember that I never lied**__**  
**__**And please remember**__**  
**__**how I felt inside now honey**__**  
**__**You gotta make it your own way**__**  
**__**But you'll be alright now sugar**__**  
**__**You'll feel better tomorrow**__**  
**__**Come the morning light now baby**__**  
**__**And don't you cry tonight**__**  
**__**An don't you cry tonight**__**  
**__**An don't you cry tonight**_

_**There's a heaven above you baby**__**  
**_

- abuso de ti?_-me pregunto con su voz totalmente cambiada.

-no… tan solo son… caricias y besos._-le dije tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza.

-lo amas?_-me pregunto poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-… quiero a Madara… quiero a mi hermano de vuelta… ese Madara, no es mi hermano._-dije quebrándome de nuevo, las lagrimas brotaban de nuevo.

-ven… hablamos en otra parte.

_**And don't you cry**__**  
**__**Don't you ever cry**__**  
**__**Don't you cry tonight**__**  
**__**Baby maybe someday**__**  
**__**Don't you cry**__**  
**__**Don't you ever cry**__**  
**__**Don't you cry**__**  
**__**Tonight**__**  
**__**Don't Cry.**_

Obito me tomo del brazo y me saco de la casa.

-quieres salir?_-me pregunto.

-pero… y mi madre?_-le respondí.

-yo le diré que saldremos._- fue lo único que me dijo para entrar a la casa y salir después de unos pocos minutos.

-listo, así de fácil. Le dije que tengo un asunto importante que tengo que atender que tú, me quieres acompañar._-dijo Obito, abriendo su auto.

-y… donde vamos?_-le pregunte un poco intrigado.

-Mmm… ¿qué te parece si vamos al parque?-me pregunto.

-por mi está bien… oye ¿le dirás algo a mi madre?_-le pregunto algo nervioso por la respuesta.

-si tú no quieres, no tengo porque revelar secretos._-me aseguro.

XXX.

Ya habíamos llegado al parque, dejamos el auto estacionado y nos sentamos en unas bancas, comenzamos a hablar, hablamos de muchas cosas, no solo de mi problema, también de los problemas de Obito, quede muy desahogado hablando con Obito, el siempre fue algo muy especial para mí, algo importante en mi vida.

* * *

_**uuuufff me he tardado un eternidad..., en simples palabras no me llega la inspiracion para continuar este fic, no se si lo continué...**_


End file.
